


Si no puedes evitar la tentación, cae en ella

by UchihaYumiko



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaYumiko/pseuds/UchihaYumiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esas palabras que no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. No, creo que no eran las palabras, sino la voz que las pronunciaba. El saber que esos sentimientos eran verdaderos, un pequeño consuelo para que mi pobre corazón que tantas veces había sido herido</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si no puedes evitar la tentación, cae en ella

 

 

Sucedió en un instante. Se acercó, levantó mi mentón y besó posesivamente mis labios. Se sintió como si hubiera sido transportada a otra dimensión, su perfume, su calidez, simplemente me volvían loca.

Intentó profundizar el beso colando su lengua en mi boca, como suplicante, expectante por mi afirmativa.

Asentí suavemente y ella se separó de mis labios, sonriendo.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación y la miré extrañada, pero decidí seguirla. Una vez allí me abrazó tan fuertemente que me costaba un poco respirar.

-Eri-san...-comencé entre susurros- No puedo respirar..- reclamé muy a mi pesar. Sabía que había roto la atmósfera y me sentía apenada por ello. Un sonrojo cruzó por mi rostro y ella volvió a sonreír, soltándome.

-Lo siento, An-chan- se disculpó -Estoy feliz, no quiero que te vuelvas a ir de mi lado- agregó con un dejo de tristeza.

-No lo haré. Nunca volveré a alejarme de ti- respondí decidida. Era un hecho, no me arriesgaría a volver a perderla.

-Te amo, An-chan- susurró esas palabras mágicas cerca de mi oído. Esas palabras que no dejaban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. No, creo que no eran las palabras, sino la voz que las pronunciaba. El saber que esos sentimientos eran verdaderos, un pequeño consuelo para mi pobre corazón que tantas veces había sido herido.

Sentí que caía junto a ella y comenzó a reír. Nos encontrábamos ahora recostadas mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban, en una cama demasiado pequeño para ambas. Pero eso no importaba, ya nada importaba.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez con más intensidad y correspondí el beso con la misma pasión.

Me encontraba demasiado concentrada en nuestros labios que apenas me doy cuenta cuando comenzó a desabrochar suavemente el vestido que llevaba puesto en este momento. Cuando quise reaccionar ya sólo me encontraba frente a ella únicamente con mi ropa interior de encaje cubriendo mis partes íntimas.

Ni corta ni perezosa comienza a desabrochar habilidosamente mi sujetador. Sus manos estaban tan frías que no pude evitar temblar.

Al observar mi reacción se detuvo en su tarea -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes frío? - me preguntó preocupada y volvió a abrazarme aunque no tan fuerte como la vez anterior-¿Así mejor?-

Asentí con la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa complacida. Un "te amo" se deslizó por mis labios y mi sonrojo se hizo más pronunciado. Ella rió nuevamente, mientras yo la miraba avergonzada y murmuraba un simple "Gracias", al cual ella respondía "No tienes que agradecer, siempre estaré aquí para ti..", sellando esa promesa con un pequeño beso en mi frente.

 


End file.
